fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi (オロチ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Yuka Igarashi in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Orochi was born to a noble house in Hoshido, and her parents worked in the castle as imperial Diviners. Her family was mocked because diviners were known to give both good and bad fortunes often. She found herself in the services of Mikoto when she showed kindness towards her and did not care about what effects the fortunes would give her. Known to be best friends with Kagero since childhood, the two met when Orochi went to gather herbs near Kagero's home and dropped her basket in a river. The two ended up falling into the river trying to retrieve the basket, and they have remained as close compatriots ever since. Sometime before the events of Fates, Orochi saw a vision where Mikoto would die in a future incident. She warned her of the incoming danger, but was unsure how and when it would happen. It was too late to warn her. Personality Contrary to her calm and old-fashioned way of speaking, Orochi has a playful personality. She is very competitive about her medical skills and her magical ability as shown in her supports with Hayato and Nyx, challenging them to medicine-making contests, and a duel of the magic arts respectively. She also enjoys doing fortune telling with cards. She is experienced in fortune telling, as her supports with Silas show that she sees that he will be badly hurt in a future battle, which comes true at their A Support conversation when Silas apologizes to her when she saves him from an enemy survivor in the aftermath of a battle. According to the 4Koma book and her supports with Kaden she adores cats. Orochi is also afraid of rats. She laughs a lot, even one of the most boring jokes always makes her laugh hard. She is the loudest drinker in the army. Her birthday is June 19. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |10% |80% |60% |30% |40% |25% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |5% |85% |60% |30% |35% |25% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji |55% |15% |75% |60% |25% |50% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Laslow (Revelation) * Odin (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Orochi's children * Nyx (Revelation) Overall Base Class Compared to her fellow Diviner, Hayato, Orochi is a much stronger mage character damage wise given her incredibly high Magic growths and solid Skill and Resistance growths. However, she trades this for incredibly low defenses and HP, making her incredibly frail. She also is much slower than Hayato, meaning that she will not be able to double as easily as he can. Overall, if looking for hard burst magic damage in Birthright and Revelations, Orochi is a great choice. Orochi's personal skill, Capture, makes her one of two units in Fates that can Capture units. Given the notoriously low growth of Resistance, Orochi is a solid choice for capturing many units, especially the high defensive units like Generals and Great Knights due to their low resistances to compensate for their high defenses. Given her utility as a capturing unit and pure offensively oriented stat growths, Orochi is worth considering if that is what the player is looking for. As a Diviner, she starts off with Magic +2, which like all stat boosting skills is good in the beginning, but best abandoned for better skills with unique effects. At Level 10, she gains Future Sight for a chance to double her battle EXP gains. Orochi's two promotion options are the Onmyoji and Basara classes. Onmyoji further enhances her Magic potency, further enhancing her stat strong suits. Rally Magic can be used to assist other Magic units while Tomefaire further adds more magic damage to her attacks. Basara balances her out a bit, most notably increasing her HP gains to a 55% chance. Rend Heaven is the only Attack skill in Orochi's two classes and with her high skill, it activates fairly often. Quixotic boosts the Hit Rate of herself and her opponent in battle by 30 percent, almost guaranteeing that she can hit enemies. It also boosts her skill activation rates, though she should capitalize this skill by mainly engaging against enemies that either cannot retaliate against her or does not have skills that can utilize the secondary effect. Secondary Class Orochi's secondary class is the Apothecary class. Given her stat strengths, this class set is mainly for utility. Apothecary provides Potent Potion and Quick Salve for players that use Potions in battle. Merchant provides Profiteer to acquire Gold Bars and Spendthrift to expend them for extra damage, which can be useful to score kills or perhaps provide the extra damage needed to Capture. Mechanist provides Golembane, which is mainly for Golem type enemies, which appear mainly in My Castle battles and a few select chapters. Replicate can be used to increase Orochi's capturing presence on the field, allowing her to spread out and capture multiple targets quickly, especially for some high profile chapters like Paralogue 2. Friendship Class Orochi's has four Friendship classes from Kagero, Oboro, Rinkah, and Nyx Quotes Refer to Orochi/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Orochi - Secret Keeper : Orochi continued to work for the royal family, but never pledged her loyalty to any one member, perhaps in memory of Queen Mikoto. Her infectious laugh was often heard echoing from the castle walls. ; Orochi and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ;Orochi and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. Etymology Orochi's name most likely comes from Yamata no Orochi, the mythical eight headed snake in Japanese mythology. It also means "Large Snake". Trivia * Orochi placed 35th most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * She shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Camilla. * In her supports with the Avatar, she reveals that she was one of the few to see Mikoto's darker side - largely caused by the loss of her child to Nohr. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters